ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Past
Story A giant white castle floats over a city of darkness. It is nighttime, and a moon in the shape of a heart was forming. Inside the castle, a man in a black coat with platinum blond hair and green eyes is behind a computer system in a laboratory. Zexion is sitting next to him, assisting on typing on the computer. Zexion: Are we sure this will work, Vexen? Vexen: Of course this will work! My calculations are flawless! I’ve been examining Phantom X’s chemical makeup for days now. With this, we can transfer his powers into our bodies. Luxord: (On speaker) Could you possibly hurry this up? I have an itch on my nose. Vexen and Zexion look through a window, looking into an empty room. Phantom X and Luxord are strapped into chairs, wires attached to all points of their bodies, and a head restraint on their heads, connected to each other. Zexion: Are you sure you want to be the one to test this? The chances of your death are, in theory, surprisingly high. Luxord: Life is a gamble. If this doesn’t work, then you’ll recalibrate to make the odds more in our favor. Vexen: Besides, Xemnas didn’t want us to test this procedure on the new girl. Let’s begin. Vexen presses a button, a machine blaring to life. Vexen and Zexion work on the machine frantically, as Phantom X screams, green magic energy sparking around him, going up the head device. It flows into Luxord, who screams in pain, the energy overflowing through his whole body. Zexion: It’s killing him! Vexen: Turn up the power! We need to see how much he can take. The machine’s power increases, as three unique strands of energy become apparent, surrounding and entering Luxord. A fourth energy strand starts to form, but Luxord’s body starts to react and swell from it. Zexion: Vexen! Vexen: Fine. Shut it down. (Zexion pulls on a lever, shutting the machine down. Luxord gasps in pain, as Dusks appear in the room, freeing Luxord from his restraints.) Well, how do you feel? Luxord stands, looking at his hands. Then, his body glows, as he transforms into Clockwork. Clockwork: Fascinated. (He fires a time ray, destroying a Dusk.) And eager to test this to the fullest. (A door opens, and Xemnas walks into the room. In the room he came from, the other Organization members were sitting, Xion sitting next to Axel.) Xemnas: Good job, Luxord. Now, continuing to be our guinea pig, you are to go and test your powers against the hero, John Spacewalker. Clockwork: With pleasure. I’ve seen him at work, and am eager to play a game with him. (Clockwork reverts, and Luxord opens a Corridor of Darkness, disappearing.) Xemnas: Now. We shall do this to every member, by rank of seniority. Axel: (Whispers to Xion) That means you’re last, newbie. Xion: Ugh. I’d rather get it over with. That looks extremely painful. (Xemnas sits into the chair.) Vexen: Good. Dusks, strap him Xemnas: I need no restraints. (He places the head restraint on.) The machine is turned on, Xemnas taking the full of the energy. He doesn’t move, doesn’t seem he is harmed by the event. When it ends, he stands, leaving. Xemnas: You are dismissed once you’ve been given the power. (Xemnas leaves.) The scene goes forward, Xion being the last one. Axel had stuck around, pushing Xion into the room. Axel: Relax, newbie. It’s not as bad as you think it’ll be. Xion: (Deadpan) Yeah, thanks. Xion gets strapped into the chair, as the machine is turned on. Xion screams, being consumed by the green magic energy. Three strands of energy enter her, as she starts to swell from a fourth. The machine is turned off, Xion semi-conscious in the chair. The Dusks free her from her chair, as Axel catches her. Axel: I got you. (Axel tries to help her to her feet, but her legs give out underneath her.) Sheesh, do I have to carry you to your room? (Axel lugs her up, carrying her with both arms.) I don’t like this responsibility. End Scene Xion wakes up, lying on a bed in her room. Xion: Ugh. That wasn’t fun. Xion leaves her room, going for a walk through the castle halls. The halls were colored stripes of different shades of grey. Xion is still in a daze, walking aimlessly around the castle. Xigbar: Alright, so what is this about? (Xion stops, right outside a door. Inside was Xigbar, Saïx and Xemnas.) Xemnas: Luxord has confirmed what I had suspected. The hero has the Heart of the Princess of Light. Saïx: So, we can eliminate the puppet. Xigbar: Hold on, back up! I know you two have this whole, “We’re silent and have this hidden language thing,” but you have failed to explain this to me. How did Xion form from Kairi, when she can’t have a Nobody? Xemnas: After the destruction of her world, I discovered Kairi’s comatose body in the Realm of Darkness. However, I was unable to move her out, so I had to encompass her body in darkness. This turned her into the Nobody, which Axel found in Twilight Town, where all human Nobodies appear. Saïx: With us in control of her body, we could keep tabs on her until we found her heart. And now that we have, Xigbar: We can eliminate her. Sounds fun. (Xigbar turns into Shadow Lance, an eye patch over his right eye. He then teleports away.) Xion runs down the hall, frantic and in a panic. Chaos Spears rain down from the ceiling, hitting her from behind, knocking her down. She rolls over, seeing Shadow Lance walking on the ceiling. Shadow Lance: Well, you little eavesdropper. Made my job that much easier, tracking you down. Now, hold still. Shadow Lance fires Chaos Spears at Xion, who turns into Granodite, absorbing the attack. She stands up, as Shadow Lance teleports in behind her, kicking her from behind. Granodite stumbles forward, firing a mana blast at Shadow Lance. Shadow Lance teleports out of the way, and appears in front of her, grabbing her throat with a chaos mana fist, choking her. Granodite grabs his arm, trying to pull it off. Shadow Lance: Too bad for you. I’ve been killing for Xemnas before your old life’s life was thrown upside down. Even before my own old life was turned into this. (Granodite’s body glows, and she teleports away, out of Shadow Lance’s grip.) Huh. (Shadow Lance reverts.) Xigbar: Teleported with light instead of darkness. Will make tracking her more difficult. (Cheerfully) Oh well. Can’t run forever. End Scene Kairi is lying on a bed, three fairies in the room. One of them is wearing a red dress and pointy hat, another in green, and the third in blue. They are about Kairi’s height. Red Fairy: She’s awake! Thank heavens! Green Fairy: She looks famished. Blue Fairy: I just think she’s tired. Kairi: Who are you? Where am I? Red Fairy: I’m Flora. Green Fairy: I’m Fauna. Blue Fairy: And I’m Merryweather. We are the three good fairies. Kairi: Good fairies? Flora: Yes. We found you outside the tower, and Master Yen Sid told us to care for you. Kairi: Yen Sid? John met with him. Fauna: And he’d like to talk to you once your ready. Kairi: Alright. (Kairi starts to stand up, and was shaky.) Merryweather: You mustn’t push it. Kairi: I’m fine. I, I can handle it. (Kairi walks into the next room, where Yen Sid was sitting at his desk.) Yen Sid. Yen Sid: Kairi. You are up sooner than I expected. Kairi: I keep having these, visions. Dreams. About this girl named Xion. Who is she? Yen Sid: Your Nobody. A Nobody is formed when one’s heart is lost. Phantom X was John’s, and Xion was yours. It seems that Xion is still inside you somewhere, trying to help you. Kairi: Why don’t I remember anything about my life as her? Yen Sid: Most Nobodies remember their times as being complete, but Xion didn’t remember being you. Perhaps it is because you are a Princess of Heart. However, I am surprised you have control over those forms. Kairi: I’m sorry? Yen Sid: The Nobodies can only use three forms because of their lack of hearts, besides Phantom X. Your body, as Xion, gained the ability to use the forms. However, your will isn’t as strong, and in theory, those forms should overwhelm you, just as it would one with no heart. Phantom X had John’s body, so his will was already used to and resistant to the multiple aliens in his mind. Kairi: Why am I not as affected? Yen Sid: John’s soul is now a part of your heart, having your heart being inside him. He keeps it at bay for you. Kairi: I have to find his Heartless. I have to revive John. Yen Sid: To do that, you must travel the worlds. And I’m afraid that will be much more difficult. Kairi: Why? Yen Sid: When you closed Kingdom Hearts, the worlds were restored and severed, the trails between them disappearing. It is almost impossible to travel to another. Kairi: Almost? (Yen Sid opens a drawer, pulling out a piece of Gummi, in the shape of a star.) A Gummi piece? Yen Sid: It’s called a Star Shard. My apprentice Mickey was the first to merge them together to form a Gummi Ship. On it’s own, it can teleport one to another world. However, it is uncontrollable, taking incredible power to do so. (Kairi takes the Star Shard.) Kairi: Thank you. (Then, the Star Shard glows in her hands, enveloping her in the light. The light then flies out the window.) AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Yen Sid: Farewell, Princess of Heart. Characters *Kairi *Yen Sid *Three Good Fairies **Flora **Fauna **Merryweather Flashback Characters *Xion *Axel Flashback Villains *Xemnas *Xigbar *Saïx *Vexen *Zexion *Luxord Aliens By Luxord *Clockwork (flashback) By Xigbar *Shadow Lance (flashback) By Xion *Granodite (flashback) Trivia *Similar to how Omniverse works, the main elements of this episode were in the flashback. *The scene of Xemnas, Xigbar and Saïx speaking is finally shown. *Xemnas and Vexen make their first official appearances. *Xion's origins are revealed. **Xion is teleported to Agrabah after this, where she meets with John. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga